


Cover art for "Anarchy In The U.K."

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was trying to go to sleep the other night after reading the last chapter of Anarchy in the UK, but my muse had other ideas and wouldn't leave me alone until I made a cover for this story. Because it's that awesome and you should go read it. ;)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/46456215273/im-back-with-two-more-ebook-covers-this-time">Also on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Anarchy In The U.K."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anarchy In The U.K.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673552) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 




End file.
